Você quer ser meu violão?
by MaaK
Summary: Neji não tem um violão, e agora? NejiTen


**Declamer:** Naruto não é meu. E sim de Kishimoto. Alguém sabe o Twitter dele? – Olhar maligno-

* * *

Moleque qualquer: Tia, Feliz Ano Novo!  
Eu: °-°Agora? Já? Que dia é hoje? Não liguei pro Guilherme desejando Feliz Ano Novo!  
Moleque qualquer: Calma tia, faltam uns dois dias!  
Eu:_"Aff, odeio gente apressada"_ Moleque só não te mata porque eu tenho essa história pra narrar!  
Moleque qualquer: Tia pode ir ao banheiro?  
Eu: Não.  
Moleque qualquer: Ahhhhhh!

Preparar apontar já. . .

* * *

Neji sempre quis tocar violão mais nunca teve tempo o bastante, e nunca teve um violão. Sempre sonhava que era um astro do rock ou algo assim.  
Foi então que decidiu ver quem na vila sabia tocar violão.  
Neji pensou que como ele era um gênio por que não nasceu sabendo tocar violão? Seria tão mais fácil.  
Foi então que andando cabisbaixo esbarrou em alguém.

Neji: Ai! Desculpa, eu não te vi. . . Tenten?

Tenten: Oh! Neji – Escondendo algo atrás das costas.

Neji: O que foi?

Tenten: Er. . .Nada eu só estou comprando kunais.

Neji: Na loja de música?

Tenten: É . . . aqui tem ótimas kunais sonoras que. . . que . . . servem de pen drive e comporta até um giga de música.

Neji: Sei! – Neji lança um olhar gelado.

Tenten: °-° Tudo bem, tudo bem, não são kunais sonoras, são cordas de violão satisfeito?

Neji: Violão?

Tenten:É, aquele que tem um corpo, uma boca, seis cordas e . . .

Neji: Eu sei o que é um violão. O que eu quis dizer é "Você toca violão?"

Tenten: Toco, se eu estou comprando cordas né?

Neji: Nossa! O que você tem? Só fica me tirando.

Tenten: Verdade? Desculpa, não foi minha intenção.

Neji: Tudo bem. Posso. . . é . . . te perguntar uma coisa?

Tenten: _"Já perguntou né!?!"_ Claro, o que foi?

Neji: Você poderia. . Assim. . . Não é que eu não tenha capacidade. . . Mas é que. . .

Tenten: FALA LOGO!

Neji: Ok! Lá vai. . . Você poderia me ensinar a tocar violão?

Tenten: Credo, quanta demora pra falar só isso. . .

Foi então que Tenten vê a cara de Neji, uma cara de "Você ta me tirando de novo!" e ao mesmo tempo uma cara de "Desculpa, sei que você tem mais o que fazer do que me ensinar isso!". Sim, gestos são mais compreensíveis do que palavras.

Tenten: É claro que eu te ensino.

Neji: É mesmo? Isso é muito bom.

Neji nesse momento abraça Tenten que se sente nas nuvens, e eles ficaram abraçados por três minutos, que pareciam uma eternidade. Foi então que caíram em si e então Neji soltou Tenten, e os dois estavam rosados, bem pouco, afinal, ninjas não podem expressar sentimentos não é mesmo?

Tenten: Então pode ser as quatro? Na sua casa né?

Neji: É.

Tenten: Tudo bem então. Tenho que ir até as quatro!

Neji: Até!

Cada um foi para lados e rumos diferentes. Até que chegou quatro da tarde, os já estavam juntos novamente e. . .

Tenten: NEJI! COMO EU VOU TE ENSINAR VIOLÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM UM VIOLÃO?

Neji: Mas Tenten! Eu pensei que você tivesse um violão.

Tenten: CLARO QUE EU TENHO, MAIS MESMO SE ELE ESTIVESSE AQUI, EU NÃO PODERIA TE ENSINAR, É PRECISO DE DOIS VIOLÕES!

Neji então tomou uma atitude e calou a boca de Tenten com um beijo. E lembrou no que Tente tinha falado.

_- - Flashback on - -_

_Neji: Violão?  
_

_Tenten:É, aquele que tem um corpo, uma boca, seis cordas e . . ._

_Neji: Eu sei o que é um violão. O que eu quis dizer é "Você toca violão?"_

_- - Flashback off - -_

Neji então olha pra Tenten com um olhar bem peculiar.

Neji: _"corpo, boca, cordas e . . ."_

Tenten: Neji! Porque você esta me olhando assim?

Neji: Tenten! Você que ser meu violão?

Tenten: O que?

Neji: É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Você quer ser meu violão?Olha, você tem um corpo, uma boca. . .

Tenten: Ta! E as cordas?

Neji: As que você comprou não estão no seu bolso?

* * *

Moleque qualquer:Tia posso ir?  
Eu: Você ainda não fez?  
Moleque qualquer: Não, porque mamãe falou que não posso sujar o tapete da tia.  
Eu:°.° Vai! E a hora que voltar, volta com um copo de leite na mão!  
Moleque qualquer: Por quê?  
Eu: Por que eu tô com sede DÃÃÃÃ!

* * *

Não sei de onde veio essa fic.  
Eu estava tocando I Me Mine dos Beatles e chorando ao mesmo tempo,  
quando me veio 'isso'.

* * *

Campanha nome para Moleque qualquer. Semi-finalista os nomes aqui estão.

**Haito**

**Zach**

Qual você acha melhor?

* * *

Bom até mais.  
Au Revoir.

(Mereço REVIEW né?)


End file.
